Era más fácil
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Ambos se odiaban, se gritaban, se miraban con asco, porque tenían miedo de enfrentar que era lo que sucedía en verdad.  Contenido sexual explícito y lenguaje vulgar


**Título:Era mucho más fácil**

**Rating: M (por contenido sexual explícito y lenguaje vulgar)**

**Fandom: Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet**

**Pairing: Sweeney Todd/Nellie Lovett**

**Summary: Ambos se odiaban, se gritaban, se miraban con asco, porque tenían miedo de enfrentar que era lo que sucedía en verdad. **

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece**

**Nota de autora: Hace bastante que no escribo de Sweeney Todd y se me ocurrió esto. En esta historia, es como si Toby no existiera. Espero que les guste.**

Después de que el negocio mejorara, la Sra. Lovett había tenido más dinero para mejorar su casa, incluso agregar una habitación más, para que el Sr. Todd no tuviera que dormir siempre en la barbería. Ahora los dos vivían bajo el mismo techo. Fue todo empeorando a partir de ese simple hecho. Ambos se odiaban, se gritaban, se miraban con asco, porque tenían miedo de enfrentar que era lo que sucedía en verdad. Se querían dar celos y demostrarle al otro que no sentían celos. A veces, en las noches, incluso se cruzaban en la sala, yendo hacia sus habitaciones. Nellie, con su vestido demasiado escotado y con un apuesto caballero que la acariciaba por debajo de su falda. Sweeney, con alguna señorita que le murmuraba cosas vulgares al oído. En esos momentos, la panadera y el barbero se miraban a los ojos, y sentían la ira hacia el otro. Y en cuánto cerraban las puertas de los cuartos, era como una competencia de quien gritaba más o de quien golpeaba más veces la cama contra la pared. Pero eso sólo era la mitad de lo que les iba a suceder.

Esa noche, Sweeney había decidido no salir. Estaba tranquilo, leyendo un libro sentado en el sofá de la sala. Sin embargo, Nellie no pensaba hacer eso. Ella salió de su habitación, con un vestido muy ceñido en la cintura y un escote que no dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación. El Sr. Todd la observó de reojo mientras ella se acercaba a un espejo que había cerca de la puerta y se arreglaba por última vez. Él comenzó a sentir enojo otra vez, esa mujerzuela iba a salir de andanzas otra vez. La Sra. Lovett, por su parte, notó que Sweeney ahora la miraba fijo y decidió seguir el juego. Hizo como que se había olvidado algo y volvió a su habitación. El barbero se levantó en seguida y se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Adónde va?" le preguntó, mientras ella se ponía un labial rojo sangre.

"Afuera" contestó ella, agregándose más perfume, encaminándose de nuevo a la puerta. Sweeney se sintió indignado por el desdén de la mujer. La detuvo en la puerta, poniéndose en frente de ella.

"Le pregunté adónde va" le aclaró.

"Ya le dije que afuera" le contestó ella con un tono burlón. Sweeney comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras ella retrocedía, hasta que la espalda de Nellie chocó contra la pared.

"No me hable en ese tono" le dijo. Ella lo provocó aún más, la cosa empezaba a ponerse divertida.

"Yo le hablo como yo quiera. Usted no es mi padre ni mi marido para andar controlando mis salidas" El Sr. Todd se enojó mucho más y la agarró por el cuello.

"No... se... pase... de... la... raya" le dijo, entonando cada palabra. Sentía que su sangre hervía de la rabia. Ella sólo sonrió triunfante.

"Claro, claro, pero..." Nellie le acarició la entrepierna a Sweeney, haciendo clara su suposición "¿Nos estamos poniendo duros por aquí?" Ella tenía razón, tenerla allí contra la pared, estaba excitando bastante a Sweeney. No obstante, él no dejaría que ella lo ridiculizara. Se presionó contra ella, y le puso un dedo en los labios, amenazador:

"Eres una pequeña zorra", la Sra. Lovett abrió su boca y lamió el dedo de Sweeney, para después decirle:

"¿Y qué vas a hacerme?" Esa invitación fue música para los oídos de Sweeney.

"Enseñarte una lección para que aprendas" Sweeney se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con pasión, mordiéndole los labios, descargando toda la tensión que sentía por ella. Nellie lo sujetaba por el cuello, atrayéndolo más a ella. El barbero no se sorprendió cuando metió sus manos en el vestido de ella y descubrió que no llevaba sostén. Eso sólo lo enfureció más. Le manoseó los senos mientras no dejaba de besarla, ella emitía sonidos de placer ahogados por la dulce boca del Sr. Todd.

En menos de un segundo, Sweeney la tomó por las nalgas y la levantó, haciendo que ella le enrollara las piernas en la cintura y quedara apoyada contra la pared. La Sra. Lovett le ayudó a desabrocharse el pantalón y él se bajó sus boxers. Sweeney le bajó las bragas a la Sra. Lovett y se introdujo con fuerza en ella. Nellie echó su cabeza hacia atrás, por el inesperado placer, pero no hizo ningún ruido. Sin embargo, Sweeney la haría gritar. Le enseñaría una lección a esa mujer. La embistió otra vez con más fuerza y luego lo hizo otra vez. Esa vez, consiguió que ella gimiera. Pero eso no era suficiente.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta esto?" le preguntó, embistiendo otra vez "¿O esto?" lo hizo más fuerte, la Sra. Lovett se retorció un poco, atrayéndolo más a ella con sus piernas "¿Y qué hay de esto?" él la volvió a embestir, cada vez más rápido y con más violencia, hasta que ella simplemente no pudo resistir más. Un grito de dolor y placer salió de su garganta, mientras Sweeney iba más rápido. Ambos estaban por alcanzar el clímax. La Sra. Lovett lo sujetó por la espalda y le clavó las uñas de manera salvaje cuando él se derramó dentro de ella. Ambos estaban sudados, cansados y obviamente lo habían disfrutado. Sweeney salió de ella y se volvió a poner los pantalones. Él tenía toda la boca roja a causa del labial de la Sra. Lovett. Ella se agachó para recoger sus bragas y volvió a ponérselas. Se dirigió al espejo y se acomodó el cabello. Volvió a pintarse los labios y a echarse perfume. Sweeney, confundido, la miraba irse otra vez hacia la puerta.

"¿Se irá de todas formas?" le preguntó. Ella se dio la vuelta y su mirada era arrogante.

"Sí. Parece que no aprendí nada. Quizás tengas que enseñarme otra lección en otro momento" Nellie besó a Sweeney en la mejilla y se fue. Él se sentó otra vez en el sillón de la sala y siguió con su libro. Al parecer, Nellie sí era una zorra. Sin embargo, él no se iría de allí. La esperaría para enseñarle otra lección cuando regresara. De todas formas, era más fácil tener una zorra en casa que intentar ligarse alguna en un bar.

**Fin...**

**Nota de autora 2:** ¿Les gustó? Esta Sra. Lovett que siempre lo deja enojado a Sweeney. Dejen una review y gracias por leerlo.

**Anuncio:** Si también son fans de **"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)"**, he subido un nuevo crossover llamado **"Sustitución",** espero que lo lean.

**Gracias**

**Shenelopefan**


End file.
